Tales of Ba Sing Se: The Restaurant
by Typewriterman
Summary: From the producer that brought you Stuck with Embarrassment ,Piezo, and the author that has nothing better to do, Typewriterman. If you've read other ToBSS, your expectations will be dashed!


Simple fanfic request from a winner of my newest contest. If you have any questions, PM me!

_And I'd like to mention that thanks to Disclaimer Bot 57-0A63, I can't be sued for copyright infringement or anything similar to that. Why would people care that I'm using their characters for a fanfiction? I should've just bought a PS3 instead...they're cheaper..._

* * *

In the hustle and bustle of Ba Sing Se, night time is almost always the most peaceful. The markets have closed, the day's shopping is finished, and people come out to relax in the grand city. Of course, for every couple, and family, and refugee enjoying a nighttime stroll, two uniformed Dai Lee would be patrolling about. 

One such pair approached a small open air restaurant is search of the proprietor. They found their target busying him with the hungry customers, and waited of him near the kitchen. Once the waiter/owner noticed the agents, he scurried to see what they wanted.

"Old man, your payment is due." Mumbled one darkly dressed agent.

"Or would you rather serve the state directly?" The second similarly dressed agent brandished his black stone gauntlets.

"No! No, I have your money." The owner handed his extortionists a portion of the day's activities. "Just please…keep my daughter safe."

"For all we know, you never _had_ a daughter." The agent said calmly. "As long as you don't 'know' of any war, you and the rest of your family will be safe _behind_ the walls." The agents pocketed their payment, and they left without a word.

When the dark brims of the Dai Lee were out of sight, the owner let out a sigh of relief. He was practically holding his breath during the whole ideal, and took a moment to relax his heartbeat.

"Hey excuse me! We're starving over here!" The shrill girl's voice made the owner jump a make a few pots and pans crash onto the floor. Remembering where he was, he hurried himself to the rambunctious customer to see a young man with a weird short haircut, and a girl with a very long one.

"That was pretty rude, even for you" the short haired boy chastised the young girl. The sleeves of his blue short sleeved tunic ruffled as he raised his arm to brush his Mohawk.

"Yeah, well if they expect us to have us wait to be seated, they should keep their side of the bargain and feed us." The girl spoke with a tone of indignation, so she most definitely had experience living in a city before. Her small paler face in comparison to the taller, dark boy made the makeup that she wore look clownish, but the owner was wise enough not to point it out.

"I apologize for the wait. Please, follow me." The old owner led the pair to a table to the edge of restaurant, far from breakable objects and the other customers. Just as he was afraid to mention the girl's choice of makeup, he found it too risky to assume that they were a couple. The girl looked like the 'easily embarrassed but defensive about it' type.

"Now, what would _you two_ like to have tonight?"

From his vantage point behind the kitchen counter, the owner was able to keep a close watch for any more Dai Lee interruptions or more importantly, 'dine-and-dashers'. What really caught his attention was the unlikely 'couple' that had entered the restaurant nearly an hour ago. He could hear their childish laughter from where he was and didn't mind that they haven't gone through half of their meal. Since they ordered so _much_ food—mainly meat products and rice—but the young girl prepaid for all of it.

"_Not much of a gentleman, but at least he tried to offer his bag as payment" _he chuckled to himself from the memory.

They pair were very entertaining to watch as he washed his dishes, mainly because of their lively actions and boisterous laughter. From watching, he saw that the young man was more of a gentleman than he originally thought—just not in any monetary sense. The blue garbed boy would set up the table for ease for the girl, even though she continually argued that she didn't need the help. The fact that she walked around barefoot was even more of a query, one that was answered right away.

"Watch out!!" screamed out a young boy as an Earthbending ball flew in from the outside. Right away, the boy saw the ball and ducked, but the young girl just sat there in confusion.

"Watch out for wha-" but it was too late. She was pelted by the white ball with a scream, and tossed a foot away from her chair and onto the ground. Remarkably, the girl survived the hit, and exuded an anger that the owner knew that she possessed. The ball itself no longer was completely white, but painted in smudges of blues and reds from the girl's face. With an animalistic growl, the girl jumped back onto her feet and shuffled her bare feet across the ground. "Where are you….THERE!"

With an incredible amount of power and accuracy, she whipped the ball towards the young boys. She also gave a swift heel kick into the ground, and when the boys tried to erect an earth wall, it cracked and the ball broke right through.

The young boy offered her a wet cloth, which the girl happily took and wiped off her face. "I can't believe that Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes ditched us. They supposed to be here too!"

"Really? Katara just dragged me here. Let's go, I need to get started on the Appa posters."

"Alright," the pair stood up from their table and began to leave the restaurant. "And if you need it, I can help with the coloring!"

"That'd be great Toph…" the boy stopped in his tracks and looked down at the small girl. "You're did it again, didn't you?" the girl's mischievous smile was her only answer, and the two left the restaurant leaving relatively small mess behind.

"Oh, the youth…" The owner talked to himself while cleaning up the table for use, "they're so…youthful."

"Excuse me, but do you have any open tables?" A polite and sweetly toned girl's voice caught his attention from the restaurant entrance.

"Why yes we do." He said while turning around. Before him was an older couple than the last, but still young. This girl was also wearing green, and her face wasn't plastered in makeup; not that she would need any. The boy on the other hand wore dark green formal attire. He had a deep burn scar on the left of his face, but the owner was far from surprised by it. He's seen enough of that when he used to be a refugee.

The pair stood patiently with interlocked arms, making it much easier for the owner to assume their couple status. "Please, follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension... 

A blue skinned man with mullet-length hair ran back and forth within a large and sophisticated looking laboratory. With a devilish smile, he approached his green skinned partner in crime while carrying what seemed to be a toaster. "Look Shego, my newest plan is almost complete!"

The green skinned girl, who had been subbathing in a dark black and green bathing suit, lifted her chic sunglasses to reveal her emerald eyes. She looked over the toaster-like machine and then the ridiculous buffoonish smirk on the blue man's face. "Now you can have pop-tarts with your Coco-moo?"

"Mock me all you want Shego, but thanks to those fools at Nickelodeon, I have found the perfect way to take over the world, and stop Ki-"

"-Isn't that a kid's t.v. network? It's one thing to read teen magazines Dr. D., but watching a kid's show?"

"No matter...let's just say, 'I'm going retro with my next scheme'..."

* * *

this fic's 1337 


End file.
